


your name

by junscult



Category: AB6IX (Band), K-pop, MXM (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult
Summary: he told daehwi he didn't like telling people he loves them, he felt like it had less worth if he'd tell everyone that he loved them.





	your name

_park woojin._

the name daehwi loved hearing the most.

the boy he loved seeing, loved thinking about, loved hugging, loved being with the most.

everything about him was so perfect from the way he slept to the way he kept his room clean to the way he treated everyone around him to his snaggletooth, it was all so admirable and lovable. daehwi wished there were more people like him in the world. the world truly needed people like him, woojin.

the two had been together for a long time, but before that they were long time neighbors. they'd basically known each other since they were born, but woojin was 2 years older than daehwi, which he would always use to tease the younger one.

woojin's confession was cute, 

if he had actually done it because daehwi was the one to confess to him. it was the day where his team lost a dance battle, he waited for woojin backstage and comforted him first.

_"hey at least you came this far, right? and your team wouldn't have come this far this without you and your talent, right?" daehwi said as he softly rubbed his hand on woojin's back, he chuckled. "i mean, i guess you could say that, yeah." daehwi smiled. _

_"i actually have something to tell you, you know. it's also the main reason that i came here." he started, woojin stopped drinking the water he had given him. "i thought you came because i had a competition?" he pouted, daehwi giggled._

_"well yeah that too, but there's something more important than that." he gasped, "what on earth is more important than my competitions?" daehwi rolled his eyes and cupped woojin's cheeks with his hands._

_"this is." he said before kissing him lightly, he looked at daehwi for a few seconds before kissing him again, more passionate this time. "hey," woojin said after pulling away again, he hummed. "i think you're so cute." daehwi smiled, "i know."_

_"you're so cocky." woojin laughed as he intertwined his hand with daehwi's smaller one. "you know," he started after a small silence had fallen, daehwi looked up at him. "i was gonna confess to you, but-" woojin couldn't even finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a too familiar voice._

_"you've been saying that since two years ago, but you still didn't do it" donghyun said as he crossed his arms. "he's right i can confirm." youngmin, who appeared from behind the couple which startled them._

_"everyday, 'daehwi is so cute i'm gonna die', 'daehwi is so tiny, have you seen him?' daehwi this daehwi that." woong, who stood next to donghyun, complained. daehwi laughed while woojin had hid his face in daehwi's arms out of embarrassment._

_"hey guys." daehwi smiled, which the older three returned. he started a conversation with the three of them about woojin, but had totally forgotten about the boy in real time._

_all of a sudden he felt an arm snake around with his waist and a heavy head on his shoulders. "i'm still here" woojin pouted, daehwi giggled and squished his cheek against woojin's. donghyun fake-gagged while youngmin just laughed and woong adored the young ones._

* * *

"babe! daehwi! baby! hwi! babe!" woojin called out to his boyfriend for the nth time, when he finally looked up at him. "yes!" he replied, woojin laughed as he plopped down next to him on the couch. "wanna continue the busan dialect lesson?" he asked as he leaned his head on daehwi's shoulder, who shook his head quickly.

woojin had tried to teach him busan dialect earlier today, but it didn't go that well, mainly because daehwi had a hard time finding the right intonation and woojin just kept giggling at how cute he looked, in his eyes. he thought daehwi was the most adorable person on earth and that he looked especially cute when he was focused on something. 

"no, you just want to see me fail and you're just gonna laugh at me." the younger one complained while pouting, woojin laughed as his arm found its way around his boyfriend's waist. "see! you're already laughing at me!" he pouted even more, the older one rolled his eyes as he laughed, again. "you always do these kind of things just to-"

"hey." woojin interrupted, daehwi looked at him. woojin grabbed his chin softly with his right hand, "shut up." he pulled him closer to kiss him. daehwi put his arms around his neck pulling him closer, woojin softly smiled into the kiss. 

"you're so cute, my baby is so cute." woojin said as daehwi pulled away, he smiled cheekily. "you're cuter." "no, you're cuter." "you're the cutest." daehwi said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "no, you are!" woojin imitated him.

daehwi playfully punched woojin's chest, maybe a little too hard, because he groaned in pain while grabbing his chest. daehwi gasped, "oh shit, are you okay?" he asked, concern obviously showing on his face.

woojin looks up at him with a mischievous smile, "ha! got ya!" he said as he stuck out his tongue at him, daehwi rolled his eyes. "wow so funny woojin, ha ha." woojin giggled cheekily.

eventually, daehwi cuddled into him while snuggling his face into the older's neck, sniffing his natural body scent. he pulled him closer and the couple fell into a comfortable silence.

"wooj." daehwi called him, breaking the calm silence. he hummed in response, "let's go out!" he raised his eyebrows, "so suddenly?" the young one nodded enthusiastically. "yes, i'm feeling spontaneous!" woojin shrugged, "okay then, where does the spontaneous daehwi want to go?" he asked as he snuggled his face in spontaneous daehwi's neck. "just follow me!" he said full of confidence.

* * *

and that is how the young couple got lost in a random part of the neighbourhood at four in the morning, not really knowing what to do since daehwi's phone battery died and woojin had left his phone at home, expecting nothing more but a little trip to a nearby convenience store. 

"i thought you said you knew where we were going?" woojin said as he raised his eyebrow at the shorter. "no, i didn't say that. i said 'follow me' not 'follow me, i know where we're going here.'" he defended himself. "babe, any normal person would think what i thought." 

daehwi shook his head, "how can you say that? have you looked in 'any normal person's' brain? i don't think you did?" he said as he crossed his arms, woojin laughed while rolling his eyes, "shut up, you idiot." daehwi playfully pushed him as he laughed at the slightly taller one.

"we might as well just enjoy ourselves since it might take us a while to get back home." daehwi stated, he just nodded and opened his hand for daehwi to grab, which he happily did.

the two youngsters walked in peace while swinging their arms, when all of a sudden daehwi's stomach started grumbling. "you hungry?" woojin asked as he looked at him with a smile, daehwi nodded. "let's get some pizza, i've been craving pizza lately." daehwi said, to which woojin happily agreed.

after they had eaten and daehwi's stomach was satisfied, woojin decided that the two should go walk around a little more, when daehwi came across a small playground. "oh wooj, look!" he said, he pointing at the swings. "let's go!" daehwi said, already dragging him towards them. he just laughed and followed the smaller one.

daehwi quickly sat down on one of the many swings and patted on the swing next to him, as a sign for his boyfriend to sit there, who giggled at how excited the boy infront of him was and sat down next to him. daehwi held his small hand out for woojin to hold his hand, which he did before intertwining their fingers.

* * *

"hey," woojin said after a long silence, daehwi turned his head to him as he hummed in response. "i love you." daehwi looked at him.

_it was the first time woojin told daehwi that he loves him._

"i.." woojin looked at him. "love me too." woojin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "i'm just kidding baby, i love you too." daehwi said as he walked towards him, he cupped woojin's cheeks with his hands. "i love you so much." daehwi kissed him all over his face, he giggled. "i love you so so much, my little woojie." daehwi said as he finally kissed woojin on his soft lips.

_it was the first time woojin said he loved him. face to face. directly. in real time._

of course, he had 'said' and shown it in many ways, but it was never those three words directly coming out of his mouth. he told daehwi that he didn't like telling people that he loves them, because he felt like it had less worth if he'd just tell everyone that he loved them.

it had to be the perfect timing, perfect place, perfect person. everything had to be absolutely perfect, that's what he wanted it to be or so daehwi thought.

daehwi thought that everything had to be perfect for woojin to say something so short but so meaningful to him.

when woojin really just wanted the person to feel like home, his safe place where he could truly be himself without the fear of people judging him.

"i'm so glad you're mine."


End file.
